


Curiosity

by DeaLunae



Category: Kamen Rider Den-O
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-23
Updated: 2011-06-23
Packaged: 2017-10-20 16:19:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeaLunae/pseuds/DeaLunae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is never a good thing when Ryutaros gets curious, especially about something like acrobatics. Urataros has to deal with the consequences. Mild Ura/Ryu but can be taken as friendship if you want.</p><p>Written: Nov. 8, 2009</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider Den-O, it belongs to Shotaro Ishinomori who created it and to Yasuko Kobayashi and Shoji Yonemura who wrote it. This is simply for my own entertainment, and I make no money off of this.
> 
> AN: This is from the first prompt in a new game that I’ve joined my friends in playing. It had to involve Ryutaros and Urataros in a hurt/comfort story with the prompt “curiosity.” This is the interesting thing my muse provided, and I’m actually quite pleased with it. Please enjoy and watch out for the new ones to come.
> 
> Warnings: Some mild, implied shonen-ai between Urataros and Ryutaros, but nothing actually happens except that Urataros blushes so, if you wanted to, you could look at it as friendship.

Urataros had heard the phrase ‘curiosity killed the cat’, and he couldn’t help but think it oddly appropriate in this situation. He should’ve really expected something like this to happen when Ryuta got curious about something. A curious, hyperactive, childish imajin could be a very bad thing after all.

The purple imajin in human form had bounced into the main car of the Den-Liner that, oddly enough, had been empty at the time. He had been carrying a book on acrobatics the amethyst-eyed male had evidently “borrowed” from the closest bookstore and had been looking for someone to practice some of the moves with. To Urataros’s misfortune, he had been the first one the curious imajin had found, and that had led to him being dragged to the first park they found that had monkey bars that met with the purple-eyed male’s approval.

Urataros sat down on the benches as he watched Ryuta warming up with his usual dance moves, and he couldn’t help the small smile that tugged at his lips because of the pure joy on the smaller imajin’s face despite his own misgivings at the whole situation. It wasn’t until he heard the break-dancer calling for him that he realized he’d managed to lose himself in thoughts of everything that could possibly go wrong in this scenario.

“Kame-chan! Kame-chan!” Ryuta called from across the playground, grinning and waving enthusiastically, “Watch this!”

Urataros looked up just in time to see Ryutaros take a running leap at the monkey bars and miss grabbing the one he’d been aiming at by a hair. He felt his heart stop for a moment as he saw the smaller male land awkwardly on one foot before tumbling face first into the gravel.

The blue-eyed male rushed over, worried, and he felt relief wash over him when Ryuta managed to sit up on his own, tears clouding his purple eyes as a couple of scratches on his face started to bleed sluggishly.

Sighing and mentally commanding his heart beat to slow down, Urataros knelt beside Ryuta to examine the damage, and he sent up a silent prayer of thanks when he found it was all minor scrapes and bruises besides the ankle of the foot Ryuta had landed awkwardly on, which was already starting to swell and looked as though it may have been sprained.

Adopting a slightly sterner expression to cover his relief, Urataros said, “Now Ryuta, what did I say about being careful? I told you this could be dangerous.”

“But,” Ryutaros started, tears finally spilling over, “but, Kame-chan!”

Urataros sighed again as he patted the smaller male on the head and said, “I know, I know. Come on, let’s go back to the Den-Liner and get you cleaned up.”

The huge grin Ryuta shot him as Urataros helped him stand and then support him so the purple imajin could take weight off of his sprained ankle brought a light flush to his face, and Urataros turned his face slightly to the side, as though looking for a door, to make sure Ryutaros wouldn’t notice.

“Thank you Kame-chan!” Ryuta said enthusiastically, halfway bouncing on his good leg. “You’re the best!”

The time Urataros’s face flushed darker, and he was thankful that Ryuta wasn’t looking at him as they made their way to the nearest doorway. Glad it was close to the time for the Den-Liner to appear, he watched him watch for a couple of minutes before pulling the door open and helping Ryutaros across the sand to the slowing train.

Urataros helped Ryuta into the Den-Liner’s main car and sat him down on one of the benches before heading to get the first aid kit he knew Naomi had started to keep behind the bar due to their frequent fights and the bruises and scrapes they knew Ryotaro go on an alarmingly regular basis due to his horrible luck. Setting the kit on the table, Urataros took out the antiseptic wipes and began to gently clean the scrapes on Ryutaros’s face and palms before bandaging them, surprised when he got no complaints or restless shuffling from the hyperactive male. Urataros broke a cold pack and wrapped it around Ryutaros’s ankle before propping the leg up, knowing it would have to do for now. Looking up again into the purple-eyed boy’s face, Urataros was startled to see the grin splitting his face.

As though sensing Urataros’s confusion, Ryuta said, “Kame-chan makes a great nurse. He should be the one bandaging people up instead of Hana-chan.”

Urataros flushed bright red before standing up abruptly and grabbing the first aid kit to put it away. As he walked away, he felt his face go, if possible, even redder at Ryuta’s next statement.

“But I’m happy as long as Kame-chan treats me, and I’ll be his nurse next time he gets hurt!”


End file.
